Known technologies of a heat exchange apparatus through the use of thermoacoustic effect include the technologies described in the following Patent Document 1, Non-Patent Document 1, and the like.
The apparatus described in Patent Document 1 relates to a cooling apparatus through the use of thermoacoustic effect. This apparatus is configured to include a first stack sandwiched between a high-temperature-side heat exchanger and a low-temperature-side heat exchanger and a regenerator sandwiched between a high-temperature-side heat exchanger and a low-temperature-side heat exchanger in the inside of a loop tube, in which helium, argon, or a mixed gas thereof is enclosed, where the low-temperature-side heat exchanger on the regenerator side is cooled by a standing wave and a traveling wave generated through self excitation by heating the high-temperature-side heat exchanger on the first stack side.
Likewise, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses an experimental study of a cooling apparatus through the use of thermoacoustic effect. The cooling apparatus used in this experiment is also configured to include a loop tube enclosing helium, argon, or a mixed gas thereof in the inside, a first stack sandwiched between a heater (high-temperature-side heat exchanger) and a low-temperature-side heat exchanger, and a second stack disposed at a position opposite to the first stack. A temperature gradient is generated in the first stack by heating the heater (high-temperature-side heat exchanger) disposed on the first stack side and, in addition, circulating running water in the low-temperature-side heat exchanger, and an acoustic wave is generated through self excitation in a direction opposite to the temperature gradient. The resulting acoustic energy is transferred to the regenerator side through the loop tube, and on the second stack side, thermal energy is transferred in the direction opposite to the direction of the acoustic energy on the basis of the energy conservation law, so as to cool the vicinity of a thermometer disposed on the other end side of the second stack. According to this document, a temperature reduction of about 16° C. has been ascertained under a predetermined condition at the portion where the thermometer has been disposed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-88378
Non-Patent Document 1: Shinichi SAKAMOTO, Kazuhiro MURAKAMI, and Yoshiaki WATANABE, “Netsuonkyou Koukao Mochiita Onkyoureikyaku Genshouno Jikkenteki Kentou (Experimental Study of Acoustic Cooling Phenomenon Through the Use of Thermoacoustic Effect)”, The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, TECHNICAL REPORT OF IEICE. US2002-118 (2003-02)